


锦灰堆

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 非粮食，zqsgtlaOOC预警现实向，OWWC提及，请谨慎观看流水账
Relationships: Carpe | Lee Jae-Hyeok/diem | Bae Min-Seong





	锦灰堆

**Author's Note:**

> 非粮食，zqsgtla  
OOC预警  
现实向，OWWC提及，请谨慎观看  
流水账

【一】

裴珉晟在中国打职业的那段时间，最大的乐趣除了赢，就是看他好哥哥的比赛。从OC到OWL，从还不算遥远的故乡到相隔万里的大洋彼岸，从睡眼惺忪的早晨到难以入眠的深夜。

李在爀怎么这么厉害——大多数时候他支棱着脑袋看那个冷静的赛场杀手，灵活地变换走位躲避针对，然后补上致命一击。

啧，他哥怎么这么厉害。

朴户津终于忍无可忍，踩着床趴着上铺的栏杆艰难地伸出脑袋：“珉晟啊你能不能别看了，看了多久了啊。”

“可在爀哥就是很厉害啊。”

朴户津气结，看了他三秒，失败地钻回床铺。

拿出新阵容的时候他没多发愁，但还是缠着李在爀问了很多黑百合的心得，顶着高ping在自定义狙房里你来我往。终于他也被公认为是赛场上一杆致命威胁的长枪，不同于猎空如灵鹊般纤巧地穿梭在敌方阵营，黑百合像幽灵般潜伏，开镜瞄准的那个瞬间他消失于世界，心里也只剩下准心和标靶。

他知道那一天快到了。

和自己的名字共同组成所信奉真理的青年，所有守望先锋职业选手魂牵梦萦的顶级赛事，电视剧里看到的异国风情，都是让他对新大陆心生憧憬的强大动力。一想到那座陌生的城市里的熟悉名字他就觉得温暖，如汩汩暖流滋润肺腑。

确定去上海龙的那一天，他依然及时和李在爀更新了进展：

“要签合同了，嘻嘻。

“哥可别忘了我，我很快就到了哦。”

【二】

怎么会忘了呢，李在爀不厌其烦地向别人解释carpe的来源，每次提起的时候脑海里都闪过那张鲜活生动而格外真挚的脸。

在discord里写下名字的意义是什么心情呢，把头像换成carpe diem是什么心情呢，在接受采访时又是什么心情呢。他没办法一一描述。

第一次在异国他乡见到裴珉晟的心情同理。

至少是久别重逢而期待的，是亲切熟悉的，但也是带着点犹豫的。

可裴珉晟已经遥遥地冲他挥手，很快把自己抱了个满怀。并肩而行的男孩兴奋地讲起和Uber司机的艰难对话，讲起教练、队友和新基地，陪队友的狗玩闹的经历也详尽地重复一遍。洛杉矶二月的风也是温柔的，刚停住的雨让空气里带了些许冷意，周围立起的高大广告牌上逐渐出现了亲切的方块拼音文字，店面和橱窗里的招牌是熟悉的故乡美食，——好像他们是走入了过往岁月里彼此不曾陪伴的某段时间。

等到两人坐在烧烤桌的两侧，他才有时间认真迎上那双似乎更加明亮的眼睛，在一片母语的嘈杂背景音里开口：“珉晟啊，终于也到洛杉矶了。欢迎你。”

裴珉晟噗嗤一声笑了出来，傻笑好久才停下：“哥，我可是来了哦。很期待和carpe选手在赛场上碰面。”

“我也有点期待呢。”

“希望哥别输太惨哦。”

李在爀骂了句脏话，然后笑着接过五花肉倒上了烤盘。

【三】

李在爀坐过许多次国际航班。从首尔出发，到达洛杉矶，或者转西雅图再到纽约，总之是昏昏沉沉的十几个小时，三万英尺的高空，飞行平稳枯燥。巨大而持久的噪音让每个人都隔绝在狭小空间里，即使是大韩航空空乘的母语也遥远得像在世界的另一端，舷窗外毫无遮挡的刺眼阳光与澄澈蓝天，或者夜里能吞噬一切的黑与冷——除了俯视角度里的偶尔显露真容的为积雪斩断的连续山脉、色彩梦幻的绚烂日出日落。

他喜欢遇到颠簸气流时客舱里那声轻促的提示声，失重片刻里肾上腺素狂飙、心跳加速的那个瞬间，像搅碎平静水面的细小石子，让他意识到时空的井然与庄严，而不是漂浮在一片虚空里的相对静止。

他能清晰地感觉到自己的存在。

他以为除了电竞比赛、过山车和作乱的气流，他不会再有这样的体验了。

直到有一天，他看着比自己高半头的男孩子在身边上蹿下跳，不安分如一只兴奋过度的大型犬，偶尔倒是格外温驯地凝视着他，略微仰望的黑色眸子亮晶晶湿漉漉的，好像是初生的婴儿在探寻这个世界。

——而他也是被探寻的一部分吗。

他无法从他身上移开眼睛，好像在用眼睛捕捉车窗外飞速退出视线的路标，他凝着双眸，无法控制准心，心脏略带不适地揪成一团。

“抓住他。”有个声音对自己说，“抓住他，抓住他你的世界就更完整了。”

“我跟不上啊……太快了。”他的心脏和眼睛开始酸痛了，好像那个在身边的人随时都可能轻快地消失，他被迫撇开视线。可那个声音不依不饶：“抓住他。”

于是他说：“珉晟啊，你别再晃了。”

熟悉又带着些许陌生的脸猛地凑近，嘿嘿一笑（真·憨批）又躲远了。他遵循本能伸出手摁住了那具微烫的身躯，手臂感触到单薄的衣料下分明的肌肉与骨骼，也听到自己清晰的心跳。下一秒裴珉晟整个人已经蹭上来，嘻嘻哈哈地倒在他肩上：“哈哈哥，我不闹了不闹了。”

他把脸贴在翘着一缕乱发的脑袋上，靠在沙发上轻轻笑出来。

有些不一样了啊，珉晟。

和最开始见面的那个夏天相比，身形纤瘦的男孩子骨骼长得更开，脸部的线条越发分明，几年的职业生涯给他添了几缕无懈可击的锐气。而那丝依然外露的近乎于稚气的单纯与信赖，又提醒着他这个少年与多年前那个身影的巧妙重叠，挠得心里痒痒的。纯粹的喜悦剩下了一角固执地留在血液里，剩下的全是心跳加速带来的不够真切的感觉，想抓住却还稍纵即逝的。

真的不一样了啊。

【四】

哥还是老样子呢。

裴珉晟凑近了去盯李在爀的脸，是什么样子他说不出来，但就是那个样子。没见面前想象的样子，初见时有些腼腆的样子，联赛镜头里不动声色的样子，直播里咋咋呼呼吵得人头痛的样子，还有现在的样子。

他总是忍不住想离他近一点，把自己平摊开，压力和疲倦就会在熟悉目光的注视下通通从身体里溜走，帮他还原一个没心没肺的小孩。也好像他和自己是互补的，是大海与烈火，又是相通的，像射出的利箭又像锁住准心的枪。

“臭小子你看什么。”

“哥好像一点都没变呢。诶？”他伸手摸摸自己的脸，“反而我好像老了呢。”

李在爀扶额闷笑。

“是真的啊，这一年经历了好多事呢。——啊，岁月不饶人——”

他语气里的轻佻和夸张多了几分揶揄的意味，瘫在座位里看着李在爀露着笑意的眼。哎，他哥就是这样。平时安静也不容忽视，看起来内向又爱闹腾，鲜活起来，整个画面都会生动许多。

“这个赛季都快要结束了呢。可惜和我们没什么关系了。”

他看着李在爀正了神色想安慰他，漫不经心地靠上去：“不用安慰我啊。都结束了。倒是哥这一年辛苦了。”

他说的是真心话。他的强大的青年真是辛苦了。他很多时候都想拥抱他，很多时候那个看起来有些单薄的身影却离他太过遥远。比赛后那样的礼节性拥抱太敷衍了，他想长久地用拥抱安慰他，传达言辞之外的话。即使他知道李在爀比看起来要更坚定有力，他在沉默里爆发，也试图逆天改命。他似乎能察觉到他的疲倦，又能感受到随之汹涌而来的庞大力量。

——他在期待那一天。

“carpe选手……明年见哦。”

“明年见，diem选手。”

“到时候我一定会接着打爆你的，”他扭头露出一个恶劣的笑容，“——靠carpe选手你怎么能动粗——”他躲过了作势要敲他脑袋的手，顺便抓住握在手中把玩了一会儿才松开。“carpe选手都不难过吗，明年都见不到了呢——我是说，不在一个地区了呀。”

李在爀一时失语。

裴珉晟满意地捕捉到了那丝罕见的局促，难得换了老神在在的语气：“回国以后有时间就来釜山看看我嘛。带你去看海。”

“行吗，”李在爀笑起来，“你不是说自己没去过吗。”

“你来的话就带你去啊，对年上女当然要好一点，哥可是——”

一句脏话打断了得寸进尺的流氓，裴珉晟的头上结结实实挨了个爆栗。

【五】

首尔的秋天很快到来了。李在爀终于调好了时差，搬家，和朋友们见面，准备世界杯的比赛，在井然有序里稳步向前。但他偶尔也会停住，譬如在公寓楼下拿出钥匙之前，譬如推着满当当的购物车离开超市的时候，譬如刚结束一局艰难的排位，他像是下意识地去仰望天空，然后想起那些能够打破平静生活的事与人。

他想起很久前看过的一句话：“思念和天空一样高远。”

釜山和首尔的距离比天空还要远吗，当然不是。

但他终于明白是怎么回事了。

【六】

裴珉晟在阳台上仰望天空的时候，第一次意识到天空的高远。

就是这片飘着几缕白云的天空，一直向东延伸——就会延伸到洛杉矶，那座已经变得熟悉的城市。昼夜颠倒，空气更温暖干燥。

而李在爀就在那里。

他在小组赛的午夜被闹钟吵醒，半睡半醒间挣扎着发出一条加油，起床煮了碗火鸡面，坐在电脑前打开了twitch。

他问过几句世界杯的事，他知道李在爀不能多讲，但过分的含糊其辞让他心里多了份不安，像是被充多了气的气球，不知道什么时候就会嘭地炸开。

果不其然。——比赛结束的时候天刚蒙蒙亮，他的心情也像天色未明。

他想说很多，又不知道说什么。他的carpe选手，他的在爀哥，他从很久之前瞄准镜里就锁定的人，解说念起carpe的时候像称呼老友，又像呼唤降临人世的神。他依然是那个熟悉又令人仰望的人。

可他不是不能隔着屏幕体会到少有的无力。

他看了眼论坛，眉头拧成一个结。他打了长长一段话，又逐一敲着退格键删除，翻出被卷在被子里的手机。

“哥辛苦了，明天也加油喔！会很顺利的。”

【七】

“哥啊，我去首尔的话，找你玩吧。”

“好啊。你什么时候来？”

“地址给我嘛。”

李在爀把地址发过去，等了一阵没有回音，又拿起手机：“什么时候呢？”

“我到楼下了，来接我吧。”

李在爀把这条短讯翻来覆去看了好几遍，才确认表达的就是字面意思，像梦游一样下楼，裴珉晟就像被锁在门外的小狗，一推开门就带着股冷风挤进来了：“啊——首尔为什么这么冷——嘶——你怎么下楼也不穿件外套，快回去回去。”

“珉晟……怎么想起要来？”

“没什么啊——我在家太无聊了。而且马上就要走了，又好久不能见了。”

“哪有那么久……”

“不就是很久吗。”走在前方的裴珉晟有点不满地回头嘟囔一句，李在爀轻笑，指了指电梯的方向，没有接话。他看着前方高而瘦削的背影，又像是在梦境了。

裴珉晟进门就好奇地张望了一圈，感慨了许多诸如“自己住真好”、“房间好宽敞”、“装修很漂亮”之类的话，李在爀哭笑不得地提醒他先摘了书包，接过那只橙红色的双肩包放在椅子上，扭头就在忽然笼罩二人的寂静中碰上了裴珉晟执着的眼神。

裴珉晟逆着光看不清他的脸，只觉得那个过于纤瘦的身躯似乎要融化进正午的阳光里。他有很多话想说，又无从开口，最后只好避重就轻地问：“哥……这两天休息过来了吗？”

李在爀垂眸，轻轻吸了口气。

裴珉晟有点慌，他以为他在哭。他急着去扶他的肩，对上的却是一双依然算得上平静的眼睛，有些无可奈何，有些难以抹去的怅然，有些疲惫，——又有些狡黠：“珉晟以为我会哭吗。”

“哭也不要紧呀。”

他收敛了眼睛里所有的光，在下一秒闭上眼，安安心心迎上了弟弟的胸膛。在黑暗和热度一起传来的时候，他慢慢放空，连提醒自己“不要太沮丧”、“不要再去想”的神经也一起松弛了。他被拥着陷进沙发里，断断续续讲起那些感受，在被睡意彻底包围前，听到絮语如同从梦境里传来：

“明年再来。明年会又是属于carpe选手的一年。”

【八】

“哥？”

“昨天打得不错呐珉晟。训练辛苦了。”

“这什么语气啊……”裴珉晟笑，“怎么像教练似的：昨天打得不错呐carpe选手，训练辛苦了——诶不对，美国那边是不是还算 ‘今天’？——今天辛苦了喔在爀。”

“臭小子。”

“不过，哥真的有知道我打得怎么样吗？”

“是没看直播，”李在爀点了点头，才想起对方看不见，“但听说拿了MVP，有粉丝发了段剪辑，我点开看了看。”

“五月才能跟carpe选手打比赛，有点太久了。”

“是有点。”他截住裴珉晟的话头，“——你别再说垃圾话了裴珉晟。”

“所以是可以说别的吗？”

“别的？”

“比如‘很想你’这类的……”

“够了，”心跳加速与难以捉摸的慌乱又重新回来，他轻笑着打断，“还不如说垃圾话。”

“哎？我以为哥会喜欢听呢——”

西八。

“如果总是见不到哥的话，……”

“怎样？”他用肩膀和侧脸夹着手机，伸手去拿床头柜上的马克杯。

“……谈恋爱是不是会不方便？”

他短促地“啊”了一声，手机顺着肩膀滑下去，他手忙脚乱地去抓，却把杯子里冰凉的水泼了一身，湿漉漉的寒意贴在皮肤上。他被激得打了个冷战。

“这……没有什么联系啊……”

“那就是不介意了。”他听出了裴珉晟语气里的欢快和——近乎于无赖的成分，“那就是答应了。”

“珉晟啊……”他有些喘不过气，心似乎悬在高空，好像只要迈一小步就能抓住那很重要的一部分，又好像随时会跌落进身后无边的黑暗里。

“哥，别说拒绝的话。”裴珉晟的声音里是少见的严肃。

他有些恍惚，他的珉晟已经不是最初那个青涩的男孩，甚至和片刻前还有点奶声奶气撒娇的人都不同了。他看穿了自己想留在生命里的东西，并果断拦下了犹豫不决的自己。

“珉晟呐……”明明选择权在自己手里，他却似乎是在等待命运的审判。往前或者往后的决定哪里有那么难，他担心的是未来的漫长岁月——频繁变动的环境、不够健全的机制、加上职业选手本来就短暂的黄金时间，未知的、不能决定的事情太多，他唯恐……

“Diemcarpe——”裴珉晟有他自己的执着，“哥，李在爀，是这个意思来着吧。”

就像他终于牢牢地抓住了随时要从指缝间溜走的东西，就像浇灌裴珉晟的那股暖流终于也环住了李在爀，他闭上眼，轻声地回复不依不饶的青年：

“是这个意思，珉晟啊……”

也是要抓住你。

【九】

“李在爀，好久不见。”青年脸上带着满满的笑意，眼里的光如同一汪水。

五月的末尾，Annandale街头。裴珉晟第一次拥住了他的恋人。

**Author's Note:**

> 好像我是真的对 “拥抱” 这件事太执着了  
【七】bug可能比较多


End file.
